Total Mesozoic Island
by DXGN PurpleBandit3000 ZF2K
Summary: The 22 teens from Total Drama Island are invited back for a second season. Little do they know that pretty soon, they're going to be running for their lives. This story happens after TDI and before TDA. Rated T for death.
1. Stranded

This story is based off of Total Jurassic Island, by That Nixon Guy.

And for those of you who don't know, the Mesozoic was the time period in whaich all dinosaurs lived in. It was comprised of the Triassic, Jurassic and Cretaceous time periods. But enough about that, on to the story.

* * *

"I can't belive they're making a second season." Lindsay said to Cody.

"Me neither." was Cody's answer.

The 22 teens were being invited back to Total Drama Island for a second season and another shot at the money.

"And this time, I _will_ win." Said Heather to everyone else on the plane.

"Yeah right." Remarked Noah, "Watch you go home first."

Everyone else on the plane laughed at his comment. Meanwhile, in the front of the plane, things weren't so funny.

"We've run out of fuel." the backup pilot shouted to the teens.

"Don't you have any backup fuel?" Harold asked.

"Its all used up."

"Everyone, fasten your seatbelts cause we're crash landing." the pilot shouted from the front of the plane.

Everyone began to panic.

"Where are we crash landing?" Trent asked?

"On that island." Tyler answered, pointing to an island a few miles off of Camp Wawanakwa.

The plane spiralled quickly, heading toward the island. Everyone began to panic.

"I'm to young to die." Owen screamed. "This is why I'm scared of flying."

Luckily, noone died. The plane crashed into a tree deep in the heart of the island.

"Have we landed yet?" Gwen asked.

"Not yet." Replied Duncan, looking out the window.

Suddenly, Lindsay screamed at the top of her lungs, pointing to the front of the plane. But before anyone could ask what she was screaming at, the whole front of the plane was ripped off by a pair of giant jaws.

" We're being attacked by a Spinosaurus!" Harold yeled.

"Who cares what it is? Just run." Courtney told him.

The monster jaws grabbed the pilot and tore him to shreds. It then let out a piercing roar. Everyone ran to the back of the plane. Unfortunately, the weight of all of them, particularly Owen, made the plane tilt over and fall on the ground with a bang. The Spinosaurus proceeded toward the plane, and the co-pilot ran for his life.

"Don't" said Cody, but it was too late. The pilot was no match for the huge giant. It ate him in one gulp.

"Run." Izzy said to the rest of the teens, and they did run. But the creature was hot on their trail.

"Into the trees!" Yelled Bridgette, for she had remembered the scene from Jurassic Park 3.

The teens all ran to the safety of the trees. The Spino tried to follow, but it was too big. It soon left.

"Where the heck are we?" Beth asked to the rest of the campers.

"I don't know but I have a feeling its not Wawanakwa." Was Cody's answer.

"So, what attacked us?" Courtney asked.

"Spinosaurus Aegyptiacus. Otherwise known as Spinosaurus or Spino due to the sail on its back. It lived in North Africa in the Cretaceous period. Its primary diet was fish and is one of the largest dinosaurs, possibly the largest." Harold answered proudly.

"Dude, didn't you say North Africa. How the heck did it get way over here?" Duncan, who actually paying attention to Harold's speech, asked.

"Good point. And there can only be one answer." Harold answered. "Humans."

"What? How?" Duncan asked the nerd.

"We've been doing something with them. Plus the fact that dinosaurs have been extinct for millions of years, but here they are. It doesn't make sense. Us humans probably did something." Was the dweeb's answer.

"Hey guys! You should come look at this." Geoff called all the teens.

He was holding a video camera and played it. Inside, a man's voice of about 40 was heard.

The camera zoomed in on what looked like blueprints for a zoo, but instead of animal names, there were dinosaur names. Among the names were T. Rex, Velociraptor and Spinosaurus.

_"I, Dr. Adam Cornelius plan to build a theme park full of living dinosaurs." _the voice said.

Then there was some static, and the cmera moved to a testing lab.

_"Behold, the first dinosaur ever born in the same time as mankind."_

The camera zoomed in on a baby velociraptor. Then there was some more static. And then a huge cage with a T. Rex inside came into view.

_"Well, it may have took a long time, but we've finally transported all the dinos to their cages. This park will soon be open to all the world in a few months."_

There was more static, but this time, the man was panting and his voice was shaky.

_"The project was a failure. Due to a power outage, all the dinosaurs have escaped and are now running amuck. I must get out of here before aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" _

A huge velociraptor jumped on the man. He dropped the camera and the recording stopped.

"I told you it was humans." Harold beamed.

"So, we're stranded on an island full of maneating dinosaurs far away from the nearest human society with no way to contact them, am I right?" Heather grumpily asked.

"Not exactly," Noah answered. "There's a lab somewhere around here. There could be telephones in there. We could call for help."

"Yeah, but that would mean you have to go even deeper in this jungle and run into more Spinysauruses." Courtney remarked.

"Spinosaurus!" Harold corrected her.

"What bright ideas do you have in that brain of yours anyway?" Noah asked Courtney.

"We could go to the shore and set up a signal or something. Like Izzy did during the canoe challenge. "Courtney answered.

"True," Noah said. "But either way, we are probably not going to make it off this island alive."

* * *

And that's it for chapter one. Will Noah's words come true? What other dinosaurs will they encounter? Who's strategy is better? Find out on the next chapter of Total Mesozoic Island.

Oh, and by the way, I'm still working on my other story, Totally Awesome Island, so updates for this might take awhile, but my other story is almost done though. I only have 5 chapters left.


	2. The Split

I am almost done with my other story. Till then, I have decided to only update once a week.

* * *

"We need to make a signal." Courtney said to Noah.

"No, we need to find a phone." Noah argued back.

"Hey guys, maybe we should swim to the island." Tyler suggested.

"Sounds good to me eh."Ezekiel added.

"Oh yeah, sure." Noah said sarcastically. "It's not like there's anything in the water that might eat us up."

"Then what are wewaiting for? Let's go." Tyler said, not getting the message.

"Dude, I was joking. There are probably man eating sharks in that water." Answered Noah.

"Not to mention other dinosaurs." Added Justin.

"Actually, dinosaurs nver lived in water or in the air. The creatures that did that simply lived alongside dinosaurs but were never really dinosaurs themselves. The only real dinosaurs were the ones that lived on land." Answered Harold.

"Dude, my opinion about you was wrong." Duncan said.

"Really?" Harold asked.

"Yeah. You're not a dino nerd. You're and uber dino nerd." Duncan answered.

And at this everyone laughed.

"Maybe Chip planned this?" Lindsay said.

"No way. That Spinosaurus was real. Why else did it kill those people?" Cody said.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Answered Lindsay

"Okay. So who's coming with me?" Courtney asked the 22 teens.

But only Izzy, Cody and Owen raised their hands.

"Three of you! Duncan, why are you going with him?" Courtney exclaimed.

"Because I like his idea better, and he's a dino expert and you're not." Was Duncan's answer.

"Fine." Courtney said as the 4 teens walked to shore.

The remaining 18 walked the other way.

"We need to make a signal." Noah said, mimicing Courtney. "Yeah right. Like that's going to work. What idiots."

"Who are you talking to?" Katie asked him.

"Noone. Don't worry guys. I have a feeling that the factory must be somewhere nearby." Noah answered.

"It better be." Demanded Duncan.

Suddenly, a huge dinosaur popped up in front of the teens. And it was the scariest dinosaur ever known to man. A Tyrannosaurus Rex. Even Ezekiel knew what it was.

"Don't move a muscle." Harold told the rest of the campers.

"I've seen Jurassic Park 3 and now I know how they felt in this situation." Bridgette said.

Some of the teens, frightened out of their wits (Like you wouldn't be if you saw a T-Rex) started running away from it, and naturally, it followed.

"Guys. You weren't supposed to run." Beth said.

But noone listened to her. They were all too busy running from the t-rex. Katie, Sadie and LeShawna ran one way, while the others ran the other way. The T-Rex followed the first rule of predatoriness (If that's even a word.) and ran after Katie, Sadie and LeShawna. The Rex then followed the second rule of predatoriness. (I really need to look this word up.) and chased the slowest prey. In this case LeShawna.

"LeShawna, look out!" Katie screamed.

But it was too late. The last thing LeShawna saw was a mouth full of the biggest dinosaur teeth ever. The creature the ate her organ by organ. First the liver, cause that's the most nutritious part. Then the pancreas, then the small intestine. Yeah, I don't want to go into a biology lesson here, so in short, it ate her up.

Meanwhile, Courtney, Owen, Izzy and Cody were almost at the shore.

"This is perfect. Cody's a dino expert. Izzy can make the signal and Owen" But before, Courtney could finish, she was interrupted by Cody.

"Will be the first thing dino's attack. So it gives us more time to escape."

"That's so mean." Courtney exclaimed.

"Just joking. Gosh. Why do you have to be so serious all the time?" Cody said.

"This is just like the time I got stuck on this one island for three weeks. It was full of tribals and they treated me like their queen. That is, until my stupid parents had to come find me. " Izzy said, going on one of her crazy rants.

"That's wonderful Izzy." Answered Courtney.

"I know right? I should tell Owen." Izzy said, going to talk to the big fella.

"The sooner we get off this island, the better." Cody said.

Meanwhile, Noah's group had run away to safety.

"Where are LeShawna and Katie and Sadie?" Harold asked.

"I don't know. But for now, we can only assume that they're...dead." Duncan answered.

"Why me?" Harold began to moan.

"Pull yourself together dude. We can get off this island in no time." Geoff answered, trying to calm him down. "Right Noah?"

"Sure. Once we find the factory, all we have to do is call someone. They come rescue us and we're out of this place." Noah answered reassuringly, although he didn't seem too reassured himself.

"This is just great. First we run into a Spinosaurus and then a T-Rex?" Eva said.

"Just be happy we haven't run into _them_ yet." Answered Noah.

"_Them_? What do you mean _them_?" Said Heather.

"Velociraptors." Answered Harold.

"Here's comes the encyclopedia." Duncan joked.

"Their name means swift lizard. They were 3 feet tall and 6 feet long. They ran at cheetah speed and had a keen sense of smell and good eyesight. They were smarter than dogs, primates and dolphins. Second only to humans. And they had a long claw on the right foot used for slashing. But the worst thing about them was that they hunted in packs." Was Harold's encyclopediac answer.

"So what you're saying is we should be thankful?" Asked Lindsay.

"Hey dudes. Come look at this." Geoff said.

"How is it that you manage to find everything?" Heather asked.

"What kind of eggs are they?" Geoff asked.

"Raptor." Noah answered, shuddering.

* * *

Uh oh. Looks like Noah's group has arrived in the territory of one of the most vicious dinosaurs on the planet. What will happen to them now? Will Courtney's group reach the shore? What about Sadie and Katie? What will happen to them? Find out next time on Total Mesozoic Island!


	3. The Dark Night

"Are you sure that we're going the right way?" Sadie asked her annoying friend Katie.

"Of course not. I'm a bad tracker. Remember the time on Total Drama Island when we had to go into the woods, and we got lost?" Katie answered.

"Oh yeah, and then we got into a big fight and stopped being friends. Why are you crying?" Sadie asked.

"Its just," Katie let out a sob. "I want to go home. That thing got LeShawna. What if we're next? We could die out here."

"Katie. Don't think like that. I'm sure we'll make it off this island. Are you even listening to me?"

"Quiet." Katie whispered. "I hear something."

"Please not another dinosaur." Sadie pleaded.

Meanwhile, a few miles away...

"Dudes, we have to get out of here now." Harold told everyone.

"Why?" DJ asked.

"You see those eggs over there? Those, my friend are raptor eggs and the last thing you want chasing you are angry raptors." Harold answered.

"Then let's get out of here this instant." Geoff said to everyone.

In another part of the jungle...

"We have almost reached the shore." Courtney said to the other teens.

Suddenly, a rustling sound was heard from the bushes nearby.

"Is that a dinosaur?" Owen asked.

Two figures emerged from the bushes. Everyone planned to hightail it, when the figures were recognized by Izzy.

"Katie?" She asked.

"Boy are we glad we found you." Katie said.

"And we're glad you're not a dinosaur." Owen said.

Oh my gosh. It was so horrible. This huge dinosaur the size of a skyscraper," Sadie started.

"No, bigger." Katie corrected her.

"Yeah. This huge dinosaur _even bigger_ than a skyscraper went after us. Unfortunately, it got LeShawna." Sadie announced.

Everyone sighed at this, for they all liked LeShawna .

"And we thought you guys were dinosaurs too." Katie said.

"But luckily, you aren't." Sadie said.

"So can we join you guys?" Katie asked.

"Sure you can." Answered Courtney.

An irritated Cody went up to Courtney and talked to her.

"What are you doing? We cant let Tweedledumb and Tweedlidiot join us." He said.

"Yes, I agree they can be a little annoying at times." Courtney said.

"A little? At times? Those guys never shut up." Cody argued.

"Listen Cody, right now we need all the help we can get. Besides, the more people we have," Courtney started.

"The less chance we have of the dinosaur eating us. Brilliant plan." Cody told her.

"No, the more people we have, the quicker we can make a signal annd get out of this place." She answered.

"Well that too." Cody agreed.

"Now let's go find that shore." Courtney stated.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Cody answered.

"Why not?" Courtney asked.

"It's almost nightfall. More predatory dinosaurs emerge during the night. Plus, it's hard to see where you're going. I say we rest for the night." Cody said.

"Rest? Where?" Owen asked him.

"The trees." Cody answered, climbing one of them.

And so, the six teens dozed off to sleep. Meanwhile, the other fifteen teens were still awake.

"Shouldn't we rest right now? It's getting dark." Harold said to Noah.

"But we're almost at the factory. Look, I can see it from here." Noah answered.

"But it still seems far away." Harold said. "Going there now would be suicide. Who knows what kind of dinosaurs are on this creepy island?"

Immediately, everyone began to protest. They agreed with Harold. Even Lindsay.

"Fine." Noah agreed. "But where do we sleep?"

"Over here." Geoff called out to the rest of the campers.

"And so, the cowboy has found something else." Heather muttered to herself.

"It's a bunker." Geoff said.

"Do you think there's enough room for all of us in there?" Trent asked.

"Sure. If not, we kick Heather out." Gwen answered.

"Not funny Gwen." Was Heather's reply.

The teens then tried to squeeze into the cabin. Luckily, there was just enough room for all of them for it was slightly bigger than those on Camp Wawanakwa.

"Hey guys, look. The people who were here before us have cards and checkers and a whole bunch of other games." Duncan said.

"Are there any phones?" Noah asked.

"Unfortunately, no." The ex-convict answered.

"Who's up for a game of five card draw?" Geoff asked.

Only a few campers raised their hands. Most of them were beat from the long day they had and a lot of walking. They immediately dozed off to sleep. The other campers sat down to play. They played for a long time. For once, they forgot that they were stranded on an island inhabited by creatures that had been extinct for millions of years. They forgot that the people here before them were all killed. They forgot that they were in danger of having the same happen to them. They played a couple of games and enjoyed themselves. They weren't even keeping track of the time.

"It's getting really late." Noah said.

"Yeah. We should go to sleep." Harold followed.

And so, one by one, the teens all went to bed and slept peacefully. Each getting ready for the big day ahead of them.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter. Sorry there weren't any dinosaurs. Will there be any in the next episodes. If so, what kind. Will Noah's group reach the lab? Will Courtney's group make a signal? Find out next time on Total Mesozoic Island.


	4. The Factory

The fifteen teens were fast asleep, but Harold quickly woke them up.

"Guys, get up. We have to get to the factory quick." He said.

"Five more minutes." Pleaded Geoff.

"Guess you guys shouldn't have stayed up all night playing cards." Taunted Heather.

And soon, one by one, the ex-campers all started waking up.

Meanwhile on another part of the island, six other teens were still asleep.

"Justin is like, so hot." Sadie mumbled in her sleep.

"Can't these guys ever shut up?" Cody asked himself. "I'm trying to get some sleep around here."

A long way away...

"You had better have a good explanation for waking us up this early dweeb." Duncan yelled at Harold.

"Look, over there is the factory. It's just a few miles from here. The sooner we get there, the sooner we ditch this place." Was the nerd's answer.

So the teens walked for a long time. Some talked nonstop. Some didn't talk at all. Some walked quickly, some walked slowly, some jogged. But one thing was certain, they were all walking to the same place and all of them thought of leaving this godforsaken island and returning home.

" How much longer dude? My legs are killing me." Trent asked.

And he had a reason to. It was blistering hot outside and they had been walking all day.

"We're almost there Trent. Just hold on." Was Noah's answer.

"If we don't die of a dumb dinosaur eating us, we'll probably die of sun stroke." Eva complained.

"You got that right." Heather agreed.

"Guys, at least we're getting a sun tan. In the sun." Said Lindsay.

"Finally. We're here. Now would you guys shut up?" Noah asked.

The factory was huge, grey and old (like you're grandparents). There were a few broken jeeps in front of it.

"Maybe one of these things works." Duncan said, pressing the accelerator with all his might. "Come on stupid thing. Start already." He said.

"It's no use." Noah said. "Now let's go in."

"I don't know about this guys." Bridgette said with a fearful tone in her voice.

"Come on Bridge, there's nothing to be worried about." Her boyfriend Geoff said.

"Except some terrifying dinosaurs eh." Said Ezekiel.

"Zeke! Shut it. Now come on Bridgette." Gwen said.

"Maybe I should stay out here. Just in case." Bridgette told them.

She hated the forest and the forest was dark and creepy, just like this factory.

"We are not leaving anyone behind." Noah said. "That would be way too dangerous."

And Noah dragged Bridgette into the factory.

" Man, this factory is huge!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Look guys, a vending machine." Duncan said.

"Aw man, I don't have any money." Tyler said sadly.

"We don't need money genius." Duncan said, kicking the vending machine and giving everyone the snacks that fell out.

"I'll have you know that most of these snacks are past there expiration date." Harold said.

But noone listened. They were very hungry and were happy to eat whatever they could get their hands on. Then Tyler kicked the vending machine but all he ended up with was a broken foot.

"Hey guys look, a phone. We're safe." Harold said.

At this, everyone did listen and they Immediately rushed to the phone happy to finally go home. There was just one problem: no electricity.

"Gosh darn it, the phone lines are busted." Trent exclaimed.

"Great, that's just great." Duncan huffed. " How in the heck are we going to get out of this place now? I thought you said we'd be out of this dump Noah."

Then everyone turned to Noah

"Oh yeah. I was _totally_ supposed to know that a far away factory had phone lines that didn't work. This is _definitely_ my fault." Noah said sarcastically.

"Prepare to be wedgified." Duncan said.

"Wait guys. I know this looks bad but I have a plan. Do you hear that sound over there?" Noah said, trying to defend himself.

"That's my stomach." Lindsay said.

"No, that's the river. And you know what rivers mean." Noah said.

"Fish?" Asked Lindsay.

"No, a boat. We use the boat to get out of this place." Noah said.

"Oh. What?" Asked the dumb blonde.

"Never mind. Now come on guys. Let's go." Said Noah.

But noone agreed with him.

"How do we know you're right?" DJ asked him.

"You don't. But do any of you guys have any better ideas?" Noah asked.

Everyone was silent.

"Alright. I say we go with Noah." Gwen said.

And so, everyone agreed.

"Good. Now follow me." Said Noah

"Uh dude, could I talk to you for a moment?" Asked Harold.

"Uh, sure. What dod you want to talk about?" Noah retaliated.

Harold pulled him over to the side.

"Are you crazy? You know that the closer we get to the water, the bigger the dinosaurs." The nerd told him.

"Well yeah, but I can't tell them that. They won't go with me." Noah answered.

"Well, if you won't tell them, then_ I_ will." Said Harold.

He then addressed the crowd of teens.

"Guys, don't listen to Noah. The closer you get to the river, the bigger the...shit!" He said.

"The bigger the shit?" Geoff asked confused.

"No, look behind you." Said Harold.

The group looked behind them. Three velociraptors was what they found.

* * *

Will the group be able to escape the raptors? And will the other group ever reach the shore? Find out next time.


	5. Smart and Deadly

Be sure to check out my other story, Totally Awesome Island. I'm publishing the finale this week! Anyway, on with this one.

* * *

"Um, Noah, what should we be doing right now?" Lindsay asked cluelessly.

"Well if you don't know yet, then you should probably RUUUUUUUUN!" Noah screamed at the top of his lungs.

So the fifteen teens ran helter skelter outside the factory. There was a herd of Parasaurolophus (You're probably googling this right now aren't you?) stampeding outside.

"Into the herd. Hurry." Harold told the rest of the teens.

Fourteen of the teens ran into the herd, but the raptors pounced on Eva before she could run into the herd and tore her to shreds. She let out a scream of pain before her soul left the world forever. But that wasn't enough for the raptors. They continued chasing after the teens in hot pursuit.

"Climb up the trees." Geoff yelled.

The teens ran into the forest. A raptor emerged from behing the tree and pounced on Gwen.

"They're picking us off one by one dudes." Harold said.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." Noah said back.

The teens climbed up the trees. All except Tyler, who didn't know how to climb a tree.

"Hurry up Taylor." Lindsay said.

"It's Tyler." He replied back.

Then the raptors jumped on him and then left.

"Tyler?" Lindsay called out.

"It's no use. He's..." Heather couldn't bring herself to say the word.

But there were signs of motion from the "epic fail guy" as most call him.

"No he's not, no he's not." Lindsay said, trying to climb down the tree.

Just as she was going to climb down, two raptors lunged at her. Lindsay was about to fall off but luckily, Noah, Duncan and Harold grabbed her just in time. The raptor came within centimeters of biting her head off.

"Thanks." Lindsay said to the guys.

"I can't believe it. They actually set a trap. Just goes to show how smart they are." Harold told Trent.

"Stupid dinosaurs." Trent said once all the survivors climbed down."Stupid plane. Stupid game show. It's all your fault Noah." He yelled.

Noah wanted to pul off some sarcasm, but decided now wasn't the best time. "Come on Trent. It's not like I wanted Gwen to die or anything."

"We aren't going to make it out of here alive man. I guess this is the end. Goodbye cruel world." Trent said.

"Cheer up Trevor." Lindsay said. "You have to go on. If not for us, then for Gwen."

And that gave Trent a little morale. "I guess you're right." He said.

"Now let's go before those raptors come back." Harold told them.

"Three more dead." Geoff said. "Hey, is that the river I hear?"

"Hurry." Bridgette said.

And the twelve teens ran as fast as their legs could carry them. They then came to a bridge.

"You know, when you think about it. It's wierd." Noah said.

"What's wierd?" Geoff asked him.

"The fact that three of us died." Noah answered. "There were only three raptors one human would have been enough for them. We must have something that they want."

And at this point, Ezekiel spoke up.

"Okay. I admit it. It was me eh. I stole the eggs." said homeschool.

""You did what?" Noah asked.

"I stole the raptor eggs. I thought I could get rich if I sold them." The Canadian answered.

"Money. You did this for money. Lots of foolish things have been done for money. Here's another example. You stole eggs from creatures that are probably smarter than you Zeke. You think they won't find you? Did you honestly think that you could steal eggs from the smartest dinosaur on the planet and get away with it? Money. Look at this place homeschool. They brought dinosaurs in and look what happened. Do you want that to happen again?" Noah asked him.

"What if we just leave the eggs here and get out of this place?" Ezekiel asked.

"Leave them here and scram? You really think it's that easy, don't you? They know your scent they'll track you down even if they find the eggs." Noah said.

"Then what do you propose we do genius?" Heather asked.

"Nothing. Except leave Ezekiel behind." Noah answered.

"Whatever happened to noone gets left behind?" Bridgette asked.

"If we bring him with us, it's suicide. They have already killed three of us. Do you want to die?" He answered.

"We can't just leave the dude behind." Geoff said.

"Then why don't you go with him?" Noah asked.

"Fine. I will." Geoff answered.

Bridgette and Harold also wanted to go with homeschool.

"Your funeral." Noah said.

"So where do we go?" Bridgette asked Harold.

"Anywhere but with us." Noah said.

"We find the other group I guess." The geek answered.

And so, Noah's group was split in two, with Bridgette, Harold, Geoff and Ezekiel going on one side and the rest going on the other.

"Thanks for coming with me eh. I thought I was going to be a lone outcast." Said Ezekiel.

"No problem Zeke." Said Geoff.

"Yeah. We would never leave a friend behind." Harold said.

"He's our friend?" Geoff whispered to him.

"So, Harold, do these raptors have any weaknesses of any kind?" Bridgette asked.

"Well. Let me see. Oh yeah, they have a weak spinal cord." Harold answered.

"What?" Asked Ezekiel, who apparently didn't pay attention in biology.

"Their backs break easily." Geoff explained.

"Oh." Said Ezekiel, still regretting his decisions to steal the eggs. "Our funeral." He remembered Noah's words and shuddered. "Our funeral."

* * *

Did Bridgette, Geoff and Harold make the biggest mistake of their lives? Will it end up costing their lives? Find out next time on Total Mesozoic Island!


	6. Watched

My other story is complete. From now on, my sole focus will be on this and only this. But still only one update a week.

* * *

"So now we cross the bridge right?" Trent asked Noah.

"Yep." Noah said. "But we have to check if it's safe or not."

Duncan threw a rock on the bridge and nothing happened. "It's fine." He said.

Noah looked at the rustic bridge. "I don't know." He said. "Maybe someone should test it. Any volunteers?"

But, of course, noone raised their hands.

"Lindsay? Not even you? Alright. I guess I'll go first." Noah said.

He walked on the bridge and luckily, nothing happened. He studied the bridge and came across a brown, crumbling substance, if you know what I mean, which you probably don't, so keep reading.

"Is this poop?" He asked himself. "Bird poop. This isn't a bridge, it's a birdcage. But for who? Or what?"

"Hey Noah, is it safe?" Trent asked him, snapping him out of his deep thought and bringing him back to reality.

"Huh? Yeah." Noah yelled unknowingly. You know, when you're asleep and someone asks you something, you tend to say 'yeah'. And that's what happened to Noah.

So all of the other eleven teens rushed on to the bridge.

"No, not all at once." Noah yelled.

But it was too late. The bridge collapsed, unable to bear the weight of the teens. They all fell into the river.

"Not exactly how I wanted to get down, but okay I guess." Noah said to the soaking wet teens.

"Hey guys, look at the preety birdie." Lindsay said, pointing to a flying creature.

"That's not a bird, it's a Pterodactyl!" DJ screamed.

"A Ptero what?" Heather asked.

"Harold would have told you all about it." said.

"They're heading this way! Swim as fast as you can." Noah said.

So the teens swam as fast as their arms could carry them. One of the Pterodactyls dived toward the water and picked up Justin.

"Now you wouldn't want to eat something as handsome as me now, would you?" Justin said, terrified.

But the flying creature paid no attention to him and gobbled him up.

"There's the fence." Trent said.

So the teens swam to the fence. Duncan, Beth, Lindsay, Heather and Noah made it, but Trent couldn't make it as another Pterodactyl grabbed him by the leg.

"Leave him alone." Lindsay said as the five teens tried to pull Trent to safety, but the creature was too strong. It pulled Trent away and ate him.

"This can not be happening." Duncan mumbled to himself. "That boat had better be there Noah."

"Oh it will." Noah said. "Hopefully." He thought.

Meanwhile...

"So we're going to return the eggs?" Ezekiel asked Harold.

"No, _you're_ going to return the eggs because _you_ stole them." The nerd answered.

"Do I really have to do this?" Ezekiel asked.

"Yes. It's the only way. Hopefully, they'll call off their search party and quit looking for us." Harold answered.

"There's a search party looking for us? Why do you want them to call it off?" Ezekiel asked.

"Not a search party of humans dude, a search party of r_aptors_. If they find us, we're dead. I want to call off _that_ search party." Harold answered.

"Did someone say party?" Geoff asked.

"Speaking of search parties, do you think someone is looking for us right now?" Bridgette asked.

What an excellent question. Let's go to Total Drama Island and find out...

"Where the heck are those campers Chef? I want those campers. How on earth will there be a season two of Total Drama if there are no contestants?" Chris asked Chef.

"How am I supposed to know Chris? I wasn't on the plane with them. Maybe we can have 22 other teens to replace them." Chef suggested.

"New teens? No way. People like the original cast man. If we get new ones, the ratings go down the drain. There has to be a way to contact them." Chris told him.

Meanwhile...

"There has to be a way to contact them." Cody said.

"There is. Izzy, you create that substance that makes a huge fire. Owen, Sadie, Katie, Cody you get wood." Courtney said.

"Who made you in charge?" Owen asked.

"Hello! I was a CIT" Courtney answered.

"More like a B-I-T-C-H." Cody mumbled.

So, the four of them went to collect wood.

"What's she going to do anyway?" Owen asked Cody.

"Apparently, Courtney McBossy pants is 'supervising' us." Cody answered.

"Hey guys, do you hear something?" Katie asked the others.

"What is that?" Owen asked, pointing to a silhouette of something.

" It's, it's." Cody mumbled.

"It's Izzy." Sadie said.

"Hey guys." Izzy said.

"Izzy, don't scare us like that." Cody said.

"Yeah. We thought you were a dinosaur or something." Said Katie.

"Oh guys, you're so funny. I was just trying to collect some sap." The crazy redhead said.

Little did they know, in fact, they didn't have a clue that they were being watched.

"Let's attack right now?" One of the creatures hissed to the other.

"Right now? Are you crazy? Those creatures are on high alert right now." The other creature hissed back.

"But they're so fat and juicy. I just want to sink my teeth right into them." The first creature hissed.

"No. Not yet. We must wait for the opportune moment. A moment when they least expect it. Patience." The second creature told the other one. "We will have them soon enough. We will have them all."

* * *

Who are the creatures stalking Coutney's group? Will Noah's group find the boat? Will Courtney's group make a fire? Will Chris find a way to contact them? Who will survive and who will die? Find out next time on Total Mesozoic Island!


	7. Dead and Deader

This chapter of Total Mesozoic Island contains scenes of extreme violence against _animated_ teens please do not try what you see here at home A.K.A. Don't clone any dinosaurs. Seriously! You could get really messed up.

* * *

"Where the heck is that boat? There has got to be one around here somewhere." Noah said to himself.

"You're perfectly sure that we'll find the boat, right Noah?" Duncan asked.

"Oh yeah. Perfectly sure." Noah said nervously.

"If Neville says we will find a boat, then we will find a boat." Said Lindsay.

"It's Noah!" He screamed at her.

"Guys. Look. The boat. We just ride it toward Lake Wawanakwa and we're safe." Beth said.

"It has fuel. Now let's ride." Noah said.

Meanwhile...

"Can we attack them now?" The first creature hissed.

"No. Not yet." The second creature said.

"How about now. We can attack them now right?" The first creature asked.

"Not yet numbskull." The second creature answered.

"Is now the perfect moment? Is it? Is it?" The first creature asked annoyingly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Now shut up before I decide to have you for dinner instead. You got that?" The second creature hissed.

"Yes boss. Perfectly." The first creature said.

But on another part of the island...

"Okay Ezekiel. You know what to do. Just put the eggs back in the nest then lets get out of here." Harold said.

"Yeah. This place creeps me out dudes." Geoff said.

"Don't worry eh. I'll put the eggs back properly yo." Ezekiel said.

And Ezekiel inched towards the raptor nest. He pulled out the eggs from his backpack. His hands trembled as he put them back in the nest. But when he kneeled down, two raptors lunged towards him. He tried to run, but the raptors were too darn fast. The island had claimed another person.

"Run for your lives!" Harold screamed, as if the rest of them didn't know that already.

And Harold ran too, except he also ended up being caught by a raptor.

"Into that shed." Bridgette said.

Bridgette and Geoff ran to the shed, opened the door and caught their breath. Then they locked the door.

"There's no way they can get in here now." Geoff said.

But then, the raptor started digging its way into the shed.

"They're digging in." Geoff said. "We're doomed."

Now we go to the river...

"Uh guys, I have some bad news."Duncan said.

"What happened Devron?" Lindsay said.

"We're almost out of fuel. We'll never make it to Wawanakwa. Heck, I don't even think that we'll make it off _this_ island." Duncan said.

Speaking of Wawanakwa...

"Hey Chris, maybe we can make a huge fire using that _thing_ Izzy used." Chef said.

"Are you crazy? First of all, we don't even know how to make that. Second of all, we could end up blowing up the whole island." The host said. "I got it. We call the pilot and ask him where he is."

So Chris grabbed his cellphoine, and after looking at some pictures of himself, he called the pilot.

Back on the other island...

"Hey guys, do you hear that?" Beth asked.

"A phone ringing. And it's coming from inside that... poop." Noah said.

"Find it before it stops ringing." Heather said.

The five teens jumped off the boat and looked for the cell phone. After a few minutes, they found it.

"This must be the pilot's cell phone." Beth said.

"Call Chris quick." Duncan said.

The teens got back on the boat and Beth started dialing.

On the shore...

Izzy put the _thing _on the burning fire and a huge explosion followed.

"Is this big enough?" She asked.

"Izzy, you have outdone yourself." Courtney said.

But then, the two creatures ran at them. The six teens started running. The creatures jumped on Owen.

"They have Owen." Sadie said.

Then the creatures jumped on her. Katie tried to save her BFFFL, but ended up getting killed as well.

"Keep going." Courtney said.

Then the creatures grabbed her.

On the river...

Ring ring, ring ring, ring ring. "Hello?"

"Chris? This is Beth."

"Beth? Where the heck are you guys? I've been looking all over for you." Chris yelled.

"We're on an island close to Wawanakwa." Beth said.

"Please don't tell me it's the one with the dinosaurs." Said Chris.

"It's the one with the dinosaurs." Beth said.

'I told you not to tell me that." Chris said.

"Hurry. Before." But before Beth could finish the sentence, a Spinosurus came out of the water and ate her.

The four teens jumped into the water and swam away to shore, but the Spinosaurus followed close behind.

"Ow. Ankle sprain man. I can't go on." Duncan said to the other three.

"Come on Duncan." Lindsay said, actually getting his name right.

The Spino was about to slash Lindsay when Noah pushed her and himself out of the way. The Spino grabbed Duncan and ate him.

Meanwhile...

"We have to dig our way out." Bridgette said.

So the two people started digging. Soon the hole was big enough for them to fit. They crawled out onto the other side. Only to see another raptor. The raptor jumped on Geoff.

"What did Harold say that the weakness of a raptor was?" Bridgette asked herself." 'Whose made sandwiches out of my underwear' No, not that. 'They have a weak skeletal structure' That's it."

So she brabbed the biggest stick she could find and hit the raptor as hard as she could. The raptor staggered back and fell down.

"Are you okay Geoff?" She asked.

But he was not. He was bleeding profusely.

"We've got to get you to first aid quick." Bridgette said.

* * *

Now here's an alive log since more people are alive than dead.

Bridgette

Geoff

Izzy

Cody

Lindsay

Noah

Heather

Chef

Chris

Me

You

Looks like everyone's on the run now. Will Izzy and Cody escape the creatures? Who are the creatures? Will Noah, Heather and Lindsay escape the Spinosaurus? Will Bridgette and Geoff find a first aid kit? Find out next time on Total Mesozoic Island.


	8. The Big and the Bad

Here's the next chapter.

* * *

"I think they're gaining on us." Izzy said, running from the creatures.

"Well I _know_ they're gaining on us." Cody said.

"We should have never gone with Courtney in the first place. Noah's group is probably never ran into trouble in the first place." Izzy said.

Well let's find out...

"Stupid dinosaurs. Stupid island. We should have gone with Courtney's group." Heather said.

Back to Courtney's group...

"I... can't... run... anymore." Cody huffed.

"Well then, there's only one thing to do." Izzy said.

"What?" Cody asked.

"Fight." Answered Izzy, getting into a karate pose.

"But you can't fight a Dilophosaurus. (going back to Google again aren't you?) Nonetheless, two." Cody said.

"Watch me." Said Izzy.

"But they shoot poison out of their mouths." Cody protested.

"Well that just makes it more interesting." Izzy said.

But just as Izzy prepared to strike, the Dilophosauruses ran away.

"See. I new they would be scared of the Izzy." Said Izzy.

"Um, Izzy," Cody said, tapping her on the shoulder.

"That's right. Run for your lives. No one messes with me." Said Izzy.

"Izzy," Cody said shaking her.

"You thought you could mess with me couldn't you? Well don't. Cause you can't." Izzy said.

"IZZY!" Cody screamed in her ear.

"Ow! What?" Asked Izzy.

"That." Said Cody, pointing to a huge Spinosaurus.

Then Noah, Lindsay and Heather zipped past them. Izzy and Cody followed.

"How did you guys get here?" Noah asked.

"Long story. I'll tell you later." Cody said.

After running some more, the five teens ran into a clearing.

"Oh no. Dead end. We're trapped." Heather said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lindsay screamed as loud as she could.

"Well, this is the end, beautiful friends." Noah said. "After more than 1 year with you all, this is my final speech. It's been a lot of fun. I'd like to thank each and every one of you who made this journey with me. I wouldn't have been anything without you. Hopefully, I've left you with some good memories. So, until we meet again, stay gold. Bang."

If you feel like you've heard that before, it was a parody of TOM's final speech after Toonami's cancellation. (Wipes tears away) On with the story.

Then, a sound was heard. A creature emerged from the trees. It was none other than the king of the dinosaurs himself, or maybe it's a she. Anyway, it was a Tyrannosaurus Rex.

"This is Rex territory. Lindsay's scream must have attracted it here." Cody said.

The Spino's focus wasn't on lunch anymore. It was now preparing for a fight.

"You think you can just waltz into _my_ territory now do you?" The T. Rex said in dino language.

"Listen buddy. All I want is some food. I'll hunt those puny things and I'll be on my way." The Spino said back.

"Well go hunt somewhere else. You don't see _me_ coming into your territory." The Rex said back.

"Actually, you were just there last week." The Spino said.

"Me? No way. Must have been someone else." Rex replied.

"I saw your footprints. Now leave me alone. I don't want to get into a fight or anything." The Spino said.

"Why not? Are you afraid you'll lose?" T. Rex taunted.

"What? Me? Lose? No way. You're going down." Spino said.

And the two combatants stared at each other. Each of them trying to size up the other. It was a titanic clash of epic proportions, but none of the teens stuck around to see it. The two gigantic creatures stood their ground, none giving way to the other. They both debated on whether to attack first and try to grab the advantage, or wait for the other to strike. They were looking at their opponents weaknesses.

"Okay, enough staring. Are we going to stand around all day or are we going to fight?" Spino asked.

Then the Spino lunged at the T. Rex. It grabbed the Rex's neck, but it's teeth soon lost their grip and T. Rex broke free. Then the Rex head butted the Spino in the thigh, knocking the Spino off balance. The Spino shook off the blow and regained its balance. The Rex then tried slashing at the Spino, but its arms were just too short. The Spino swung its tail, knocking the T. Rex off balance temporarily. The Spino then slashed the Rex. But then the T. Rex lunged at the Spino and grabbed its neck. The Spino tried to tear free, but the Rex's jaws were too strong. It flexed its muscles and bit with its 3000 pounds of bite force, crushing the neck of the Spino. The Spino fell down dead and the Rex let out a mighty roar to show everyone that he was king of all dinosaurs.

"I'm guessing that the T. Rex won." Noah said.

"I don't want to find out." Said Heather.

"So are the others all dead?" Cody asked.

"Probably. Ezekiel stole raptor eggs and Geoff, Bridgette and Harold went with him to return them. They're probably dead by now though." Said Noah.

"Well that sucks." Said Cody.

"Gosh Noah, why do you always have to be so pessimistic?" Izzy said.

"There's a difference between being pessimistic and guessing what might have happened, Izzy." Noah said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Izzy said.

"So anything interesting happen to you guys?" Lindsay asked.

"We got attacked by Dilophosauruses. Luckily, they got scared after seeing that Spino." Izzy said.

Then, a rustling sound was heard from the bushes and out emerged two creatures.

* * *

Oh crap! Who are the creatures? Will Noah, Cody, Izzy, Lindsay and Heather get off the island alive? Find out next time on Total Mesozoic Island!


	9. Escape

I do not have anything else to write in this place other than the sentence that you are reading right now.

* * *

"Who, or what are those things over there?" Cody asked, pointing to the bushes.

Then the creatures emerged from the shadows into the light.

"Geoff and Bridgette?" Noah asked himself.

And it was Geoff and Bridgette.

"We need to get to a first aid quick. We ran into those raptors you told us about. They killed Ezekiel and Harold. Then one slashed Geoff across the chest. He's bleeding profusely. We have to get to a first aid quick." Bridgette said.

"I got it. The bunker." Said Noah.

"What bunker?" Asked Izzy.

"Geoff found this bunker remember? And it had first aid and everything in it. I think it was around here somewhere." Said Noah.

"We have to hurry though." Said Bridgette.

So the seven teens wlked and walked until they finally found the bunker.

"Wasn't this the place where we met you two?" Asked Cody.

"I honestly have no idea. All the trees look the same." Bridgette said.

"Open up you stupid door." Said Heather trying to open up the stupid door.

"You have to push, not pull." Said Noah opening the door.

The seven teens then went inside the bunker.

"What's this thing with a red plus sign on it?" Asked Lindsay.

"That's the first aid kit." Said Bridgette, spreading some lotion on Geoff's injured chest.

"Here's your blue jacket Bridge. Well, I guess it's red now." Geoff said, handing Bridgette her jacket. "Thanks dudes." He yelled to the others.

"Noah, I'm beginning to think, what if we never got off this island alive? What if we all die before they find us? I wish we had never got on that dumb plane. I want to go home." Said Lindsay.

"We will go home. Don't worry. Just think of happy memories." Said Noah. "They'll be here soon enough."

And with that, they all drifted into a deep, dreamy slumber. They probably slept for ten hours. After all, running for your life from hungry dinosaurs sure makes you tired. They woke up feeling very refreshed.

"Do I hear what I think I hear?" Geoff asked. His injury had healed a bit.

"Helicopters." Said Heather. "They've come to rescue us. Let's go. Hurry."

Then Noah opened the door. "Oh shit!" He said, closing the door and locking it.

"What?" Asked Izzy.

"Dilophosauruses. They're out there. We leave this bunker, we're done like dinner." Said Noah.

"Those must be the same ones that chased us." Said Cody.

"Can't we wait here? Maybe they'll leave soon." Bridgette said.

"No. Who knows when they'll leave. And plus, what if there's no one near the chopper when we get there?" Said Cody

"Chris will probably have a man waiting near the helicopter." Said Heather.

"You guys know Chris. You can't assume or predict anyhting with that guy." Said Noah.

"Guys, guys." Said Izzy "What if I drive the helicopter? I remeber this one time when I was a kid and I drove this helicopter it was all bumpy and stuff. Anyway, in the end, it said perfect landing. So see, that's why I should drive the helicopter."

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Said Lindsay.

"Izzy, where there other vehicles around when you drove the helicopter?" Asked Noah.

"Yeah. There was a firetruck and a car too." Answered Izzy.

"And was the helicopter in a huge building which also had clothes, food stalls and toys in it?" Asked Cody.

"Yeah? How do you guys know all this? Are you psychotic?" Asked Izzy.

"She was at the mall." Said Noah.

"You are not driving!" They all screamed in unision. Even Lindsay, because she knew what a mall was.

"Fine, fine." Said Izzy. "Those things don't look to be leaving anytime soon."

"Well guys, it's been fun. But I now know what I must do." Said Heather.

"What are you talking about?" Said Geoff.

"On the island, I was mean to you all. And I never once apologized. But now I will. I'm sorry all of you. I'm sorry I was mean to you all. I'm sorry I did what I did back on the island. And there's onfly one thing I can do to make it up to you all." Heather told all of them.

Then Heather rushed out of the door. The two Dilophosauruses followed behind her.

"She's sacrificing herself to save us." Said Noah. "Hurry guys."

The six teens rushed to the helicopter. Luckily, there were people there.

"Hi Chip." Said Lindsay.

"It's Chris." He said. "Why are there only six of you? Where are the others?" He asked.

"They're gone. All eaten by the dinosaurs." Said Geoff.

"That sucks." Said the host. "Well, I'm glad that you guys are all right."

"Wow. You called the Air Force _and_ the Marines." Said Izzy

"Duh. I can't leave you guys stranded on this island." Chris said.

Then the six teens climbed aboard. They remembered those who were gone, but at least they were safe. This was it. They left the island, never to visit it again. The nightmare was finally over.


End file.
